


Garden of Nicaise

by iCry



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCry/pseuds/iCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I apologise in advance if I made anyone cry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden of Nicaise

"So you've decided?" Damen wrapped his arms around Laurent.

It had taken almost two years for the palace to be built in Ravenel. Many had question why Marlas had not been chosen as the capital since the Artes architecture still remain, to which Laurent had only said that he has made his mind. Damen looked on with understanding, there was no need to constantly be reminded of the bloodshed. 

Now the two kings were standing in a garden filled with blue and white flowers, looking at a beautiful white marble and gold statue that was the garden's centrepiece. There was no mistaking who the statue was modelled after, a child no more than fifteen, beauty unparalleled by no-one but Laurent. 

"Yes, these sapphires are better off returned to their owner," Laurent leaned back into Damen, seeking comfort from his warmth.

Damen gave Laurent a gentle squeeze before letting him go, allowing Laurent to loop the earring in to the statue's ear. The sapphires gleamed in the moonlight. 

"We are here because of you, and now you are too," Laurent said in Veretian. 

"We will always remember," Damen added. " This is for you."

"The Garden of Nicaise," Laurent whispered.


End file.
